INVINCIBLEGIGAXISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE
by GIGA-XISBASS
Summary: WHEN ALLEN WALKER AND HIS FRIENDS AND SOME NOAHS ARE SUCKED INTO WONDERLAND IT'S UP TO GIGA-XISBASS TO FREE THEM. A D.GRAYMAN ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE CROSSOVER. NEW ENEMIES CALLED THE DEALER GUARDIANS ROAM WONDERLAND. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.
1. CHAPTER 1 AND SO THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS! N

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

**CHAPTER ONE AND SO THE NIGHTMARE BEGINS! NIGHTMARE WONDERLAND'S FIENDISH PLOT! PORTAL TO WONDERLAND!**

***ALICE OF HUMAN SACRIFICE PLAYS*** **SOMEWHERE THERE ONCE WAS A TINY DREAM SO TINY IT WAS THAT THE DREAMER WAS UNKNOWN. SAID **

**WONDERLAND. ****NO ONE KNEW WHO HAD DREAMT IT. THE TINY DREAM BEGAN TO THINK. I DON'T WANT TO DISAPPEAR THIS WAY. HOW CAN I MAKE **

**PEOPLE DREAM OF ME? THE TINY DREAM THOUGHT AND THOUGHT, AND THEN CAME UP WITH AN IDEA. I'LL MAKE HUMANS GET LOST IN ME, AND LET **

**THEM CREATE THE WORLD****.** I AM THAT DREAM. I AM WONDERLAND THE FORGOTTEN! IF PEOPLE WON'T DREAM ME I'LL MAKE THEM! SAID WONDERLAND. AND THUS

THE ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE BEGINS! SAID WONDERLAND. HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAAAA! SO YOU WANT VICTIM! SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK THE NIGHTMAREN. YES.

WHO ARE YOU EXACTLY? ASKED WONDERLAND IN CONFUSION. I'M NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK THE NIGHTMAREN AND HONORARY MEMBER OF THE KNIGHTMARENS OF

THE ROUNDTABLE. SIR NIGHTMAREALOT. YOUR WONDERLAND I PRESUME. SAID NIGHTMAREILES. HEARD YOU SHOUT YOUR NAME OUT. SAID NIGHTMAREILES. YES I AM.

SO WHY ARE YOHERE IN WONDERLAND? ASKED WONDERLAND. I'VE HEARD HOW DANGEROUS AND DEADLY THIS PLACE IS SO I CAME TO GIVE YOU IDEAS FOR

VICTIMS. IN THE WORLD I KNOW THE PERFECT VICTIMS FOR YOU TO BE ALICES. SAID NIGHTMAREILES. I'M LISTENING. YOU'LL NEED AN EVILER NAME FIRST. I'M

THINKING ALONG THE LINES OF NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. SAID NIGHTMAREILES. …IN THE WORLD IN AN ALT. DIMENSION, AFTER THE MILLINIUM EARL'S FINAL

DEFEAT AND DEATH, ALLEN AND ROAD CAMELOT ARE BUDDY BUDDY BUT SOME OF THE EXORISTS DON'T BELIEVE ROAD'S CHANGE SEEING HOW SHE SLICED ALLEN'S

ARM. AND SENTENCE HER TO DEATH. ROAD WAS HAVING A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN WHEN SEE CUT ALLEN'S ARM SO SHE'S INNOCENT. …IN THE DUNGEON UNDER THE

CHURCH…WHY THERE'S ONE I'LL NEVER KNOW…ALLEN AND HIS FRIENDS WERE HOLDING THE OTHER EXORISTS WHO WANTED ROAD EXECUTED. THIS IS WHERE THE

STORY TRULY BEGINS! *OMINOUS MUSIC PLAYS* YOU WON'T KILL ROAD! SAID ALLEN WALKER, THE MAN RESPONSIBLE FOR THE MILLINIUM EARL'S DEATH. NONE OF

US WILL ALLOW THIS! SAID MIRANDA AND ARAYSTAR KRORY. THAT'S RIGHT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. ! WHO ARE YOU! ASKED THE EXORISTS. I AM THE ULTIMATE HERO!

INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS! THE EXORIST OF THE GREAT HEART FRAG 2: TWIN IDEYA GODSWORDS! I WON'T ALLOW SUCH MURDER TO HAPPEN! ROAD WILL LIVE IF I

HAVE A WORD IN IT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. REALLY AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO STOP US? ASKED THE EXORISTS. YEAH HOW? ASKED ALLEN. GLAD YOU ASKED ALLEN.

SAID GIGA-XISBASS. AKUMA THE STAGE IS SET! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. RIGHT MASTER BASS! SAID AKUMA, ALLEN WALKER'S UMA AND THE EXORIST OF THE GREAT HEART

FRAG 3: EXCALIBUR ULTIMA. NOW WHICH ONE OF YOU EXORISTS FORCED ME TO HAVE TO APPEAR? ASKED AKUMA. EITHER WAY IN THE NAME OF GOD I SHALL NOT

LET THIS MURDER COMMENCE! SAID AKUMA. SAME HERE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA! THE STAGE IF SET FOR DEATH AND CHAOS! SAID

WONDERLAND. NOW YOUR MINE! SAID WONDERLAND. JUST WHO ARE YOU! ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. SAID WONDERLAND.

KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! *SUCKS ROAD, ALLEN, ALISTER, TYKI, JASDERO AND DAVID IN WITH GIGA-XISBASS* HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! LET THE GAMES

BEGIN! SAID WONDERLAND AS HE DISAPPEARS. ….WELL THAT WAS RANDOM. SAID THE EXORISTS.

END OF CHAPTER

**NICE FIRST CHAPTER IT IS. ANY ERRORS? LET ME KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW! NO FLAMES PLEASE.**


	2. CHAPTER 2 THE 1ST ALICE ALEISTER OF THE

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

**CHAPTER TWO THE 1****ST**** ALICE ALEISTER OF THE SPADE! ATTACK IN WONDERLAND!**

**THE FIRST ALICE WAS A RIGHTFUL MAN OF THE SPADE LOST IN WONDERLAND WITH BLADE IN HAND.** WHERE AM I? ASKED ALEISTER CROWLEY AS HE

WANDERED INTO WONDERLAND WITH A SWORD THAT APPEARED MYSTERIOUSLY OUT OF NOWHERE. AND WHAT'S WITH THIS SWORD? WONDERED ALEISTER

CROWLEY. HEHEHEH THE FIRST ALICE HAS APPEARED. THE SPADE ALICE. THE PSYCHO. SAID ?. ! WHO SAID THAT! SAID ALEISTER CONFUSED. I DID! SAID ?. *VINES

WRAP AROUND ALEISTER CROWLEY* NOW TO TURN YOU INTO THE 1ST ALICE! THE PSYCHO OF SPADES! SAID ?. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! TIME TO KILL! SAID ALEISTER OF THE SPADE. **CREATING PILES OF BLOOD THAT FOLLOWED HIM THROUGH WONDERLAND.**

ALEISTER GOES TOWN ON THE VILLAGERS IN WONDERLAND AND AS BLOOD IS SPILT AND A BLOODY MESS IN MADE THE VILLAGERS PLOT TO HAVE ALEISTER THE

SPADE KILLED. **DEEP INTO THE DARKEN FOREST ALICE WALKED THE LIE CAPTURED AND IMPRISONED AS EMBODIMENT OF SIN. IF WERE NOT FOR THE **

**MURDERS LEFT BEHIND NO ONE WOULD HAVE SUSPECTED THAT HE HAD EVER BEEN.** THE VINES WRAP AROUND ALEISTER AS THORNS APPEAR ON THEM. NOW

IT TIME TO DIE ALICE! SO THE 4TH ALICE CAN DIE! SAID ?. *? KILLS ALEISTER TURNING HIS INTO A TRUE VAMPIRE UNTIL HE'S SOMEHOW REVIVED*

HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAAA! BLOOD TO DRINK! SAID ALEISTER THE SPADE! HEHEHEHEHEHEH. WHEN THE 4TH ALICE DIES SO WILL THE 1ST ALICE AND DARK ALICESTER

WILL COME TO LIFE! HAHAHAHAHAAAAHAAAAA! SAID ?. *? DISAPPEARS LEAVING ALEISTER TO KILL ANYONE TO ENTER HIS TERRITORY*

END OF CHAPTER

**ANOTHER CHAPTER. SHORT ON TOO. NO FLAMES PLEASE. ERRORS? LET ME KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. CHAPTER 3 2ND ALICE TYKI SHOT WITH ARROW

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

**CHAPTER THREE 2****ND**** ALICE TYKI SHOT WITH ARROW! MYSTERIOUS ARCHER! THE DIAMOND** **FALLS!**

**THE 2****ND** **ALICE** **WAS A FRAGILE MAN OF DIAMOND. **HUH? WHERE AM I? ASKED TYKI. HEHEH THE 2ND ALICE! HOW WONDERFUL! CAN'T WAIT TO SHOT HIM WITH

THY ARROWS OF DEATH! SAID ?. ! WHO SAID THAT! YOU SHALL SING THE 2ND ALICE'S TWISTED MELODIES! *SHOOTS AN ARROW AT TYKI* NOW YOU'RE THE 2ND

ALICE! THE TWISTED SINGER OF DIAMONDS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHAHAHAAHAA TIME TO SING! TYKI THE DIAMOND STARTS TO SING HIS TWISTED

MELODIES FOR AWHILE AND ATTRACTS A CROWD TO HIS TWISTED SINGING AND HE BECOMES VERY POPULAR IN THE WORLD OF WONDERLAND. **THE BROKEN ECHO **

**OF THE LIES IN DEMENTED WORDS HE SANG HIS TWISTED MELODIES TO ALL IN WONDERLAND CREATING THE IMAGE OF THE SICK AND DISTURB.** THINKS

ARE GOING REALLY GREAT UNTIL THE MYSTERIOUS ARCHER THAT TURNED TYKI INTO THE TWISTED SINGER OF DIAMONDS REAPPEARS IN A TREE WITH BOW AND

ARROW IN HAND READY TO SHOOT TYKI THE DIAMOND DOWN. HEHEHEHEEHEH. TIME TO END THIS FACADE. AS ALL THINGS MUST COME TO AN END SOONER OR

LATER! EVEN IF I'M THE ONE RESPONSIBLE! ME ARROWSHOOT! SAID THE NOW KNOWN ARROWSHOOT. HEHEHEHEHEH ALL I NEED IS TO WAIT FOR THE RIGHT

MOMENT TO FIRE AT THE TWISTED SINGER OF DIAMONDS. SAID ARROWSHOOT. GRRRRRRRR THOSE CIVILIANS ARE GETTING IN THE WAY! I'LL HAVE TO WAIT FOR A

CLEAR SHOT! SAID ARROWSHOOT. I'M ONLY TO KILL THE ALICE. SAID ARROWSHOOT. THE CIVILIANS KEEP MOVING UNKNOWINGLY PROTECTING TYKI FROM BEING

IMPALED BY THE ARROW OF ARROWSHOOT. THAT IS UNTIL FIVE MINUTES LATER WHEN ARROWSHOOT HAS A CLEAR SHOT AT TYKI. AH NOW'S MY CHANCE! SAY GOOD

BYE TYKI! **DEADLY YET SO BEAUTIFUL A VOICE JUST LIKE A ROSE WAS SHOT BY A MADMAN WHO SILENCED HIM TO DEATH. SINGLE ROSE BLOOMED IN **

**HIS PLACE WITH NO MUSIC COMPOSED A TWISTED GRIN THIS DYING MAN LAY BREATHING LAST BREATH**. ARROWSHOT! SAID ARROWSHOOT AS HE SHOOTS

HIS ARROW AT TYKI EFFECTIVELY KILLING HIM. HAHAHAHAHAA! SUCCESS! SAID ARROWSHOOT. MY WORK'S DONE. SAID ARROWSHOOT. THE CIVILIANS START CRYING

OVER THE DEATH OF THE MAN OF DIAMOND.

END OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 3'S UP! NO FLAMES PLEASE. REVIEW. ERRORS? LET ME KNOW.**


	4. CHAPTER 4 3RD ALICE THE LOVELY BEAUTY RO

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

**CHAPTER FOUR 3****RD**** ALICE THE LOVELY BEAUTY ROAD! CLUB ATTACK! **

**THE 3****RD**** ALICE WAS AN INNOCENT YOUNG GIRL OF CLUB. **ROAD CAMELOT APPEARSIN THE WORLD OF WONDERLAND. ALL CONFUSED OF EVER SHE WAS, SHE

GOT TURNED INTO THE 3RD ALICE. **AN ENCHANTING GRACEFUL FIGURE IN THE WORLD OF WONDERLAND. SHE CHARMED THE PEOPLE IN THE LAND TO **

**EVERY BECK AND CALL. **ROAD BECAME A PRINCESS THATWAS LOVED BY THE PEOPLEOF WONDERLAND. ROAD THEN ORDERED EVERYONE AROUND. **A** **peculiar **

**COUNTRY ****ANSWERING EACH COMMAND. SO SHE ROSE INTO THE THRONE TO BE THE COUNTRY'S QUEEN ****consumed**** BY PARANOIA OF HER OWN **

**IMMPENDING DEATH ****succumb**** TO AGE OF NIGHTMARISH DREAM SHE DISGUISED THE SMOLDING FATE SHE SECURED HER REGIME. **ROAD BECAME THE

QUEEN OF WONDERLAND AND WAS CUNSUMED BY PARANOIA OF HER OWN IMMPENDING DEATH. ROAD PANICKED OVER HOW SHE WOULD DIE AND THEN FEARING

HER DECAYING BODY RULED FROM THE SUMMIT OF THE COUNTRY. ROAD DIES BECAUSE OF THIS. **AND AS THIS PAST TO CHILDREN WALK IN THE WOODS FOR **

**TAKING IN THE UNDERNEATH THE TREES THEY NEVER PART, THEY FOUND AN INVITATION TO THE QUEEN. IT WAS THE AAAACE OF HEARTS! **TWO RANDOM

CHILDREN WANDER THE WOODS AND FIND AN INVITATION TO THE QUEEN. THE INVITATION HAPPENS TO BE THE ACE OF HEARTS.

END OF CHAPTER

**CHAPTER 4 UP. REVIEW, NO FLAMES. ERRORS? LET ME KNOW.**


	5. CHAPTER 5 THE THE 4TH ALICE DUO LOST JAS

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

**CHAPTER FIVE THE THE 4****TH**** ALICE DUO LOST JASDERO AND DAVID! RETURN OF THE 1****ST**** ALICE!**

**THE 4****TH**** ALICE WAS A DUO OF CURIO****SITY.**** BOTH WERE LOST AND COULD NOT FIND THE PART WHERE THEY BEGAN. AND SO THE RAN THROUGH SO **

**RECKLESSLY. **JASDERO AND DAVID APPEAR IN WONDERLAND IN CONFUSION. AGAINST THEIR BETTER JUDGEMENT THE START WANDERING THE MYSTERIOUS WORLD

OF WONDERLAND. **A BROTHER AND A SISTER RUNNING WILD THROUGH WONDERLAND. A ****STUBBORN**** ELDER SISTER, A WITTY YOUNGER BROTHER, BUT **

**THEY ****HAD STRAYED TO FAR INTO ALICE'S WONDERLAND! **JASDERO AND DAVID WANDER TO FAR INTO WONDERLAND THAT THEY ENTER THE 1ST ALICE'S

WONDERLAND. **THEY WERE NEVER WOKEN FROM THEIR TERRIFING DREAM, FOREVER THEY WOULD WANDER THIS TWISTED FAIRY TALE!** JASDERO AND

DAVID MEET THE 1ST ALICE, THE DEADY VAMPIRE ALEISTER OF THE SPADE. ALEISTER KILLS THE DUO OF ALICE WITH HIS SWORD AND FANGS. SCREAMS OF FRIGHT

AND PAIN CAN BE HEARD FROM ALL OVER WONDERLAND. JASDERO AND DAVID GO ALL ZOMBIE ON US NOW FOREVER MOVING DOING NOTHING BUT MOVING AROUND.

END OF CHAPTER

**ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE. ERRORS? LET ME KNOW.**


	6. CHAPTER 6 ALLEN'S DOWN! GIGAXISBASS &

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

**CHAPTER SIX ALLEN'S DOWN! GIGA-XISBASS & ALLEN APPEARS! DEALER GUARDIAN OF THE SPADE! THORNSHARD'S BONDAGE OF BLOOD AND DEATH!**

ALLEN APPEARS IN THE WORLD OF WONDERLAND AND FINDS TYKI DEAD BEFORE BEING KILLED BY AN AX WIELDING MADMAN. AHHHHHHH! SAID ALLEN AS HE'S

KILLED. THE PEOPLE ARE HORRIFIED BY WHAT HAPPEN AND FREAK AND RUN AWAY. GIGA-XISBASS APPEARS AND GOES TO WHERE ALEISTER CROWLEY WAS KILLED.

AHH! ALEISTER CROWLEY! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE FINDS ALEISTER OF THE SPADE WHO QUICKLY ATTACKS HIM. AH! TIMEBREAK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SLOWS

TIME DOWN AND MOVES OUT OF THE WAY. SPEEDBREAK! GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HES SPEEDS UP AND PUNCHES ALEISTER OF THE SPADE

EXREMELY HARD. AHHHHHHHH! SAID ALEISTER OF THE SPADE. I AM ALEISTER OF THE SPADE! YOU WILL DIE FOR TRESPASSING ON MY TERRITORY! SAID ALEISTER OF

THE SPADE. ! THAT MARK ON YOUR CHEST! THE MARK OF SPADES! JUST LIKE SPADEMAGNES! IF I CAN TAKE IT OUT I CAN FREE YOU! SAID GIGA-XISBASS USING THE

ANSWERTALK ABILITY FROM ZATCH BELL. YOU WON'T GET THAT CHANCE! SAID ALEISTER OF THE SPADES. THAT REMAINS TO BE SEEN ALEISTER OF THE SPADES! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS. WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRRRRL! ***IT HAS COME TO THIS PLAYS*** YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP THE IMMORTAL VAMPIRE OF SPADES? DIE FOOL!

SAID ALEISTER OF THE SPADES AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE OPENS. I SHALL SAVE YOU MY FRIEND, INNOCENCE INVOCATE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HIS INNOCENCE

ACTIVATES AND HE HOLDS TWIN IDEYA GODSWORDS IN HIS HANDS! THE GODSWORDS NOVA! AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE ENDS. FEEL THE POWER OF GOD! HOLY

SLASH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SLASHES ALEISTER OF THE SPADES DEALING MAJOR DAMAGE AND KILLING HIM…AGAIN. ***IT HAS COME TO THIS ENDS*** NOW TIME

TO FREE YOU! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. IDEYA INVOCATE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HIS IDEYA POWERS UP. GIGA-XISBASS STABS ALEISTER OF THE SPADE IN THE CHEST

WITH HIS HAND. EVIL ABSORBTION! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE ABSORBS THE EVIL IN ALEISTER OF THE SPADE'S HEART. ABSORBTION COMPLETE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

ALEISTER CROWLEY LAYS DEAD INFRONT OF GIGA-XISBASS. PHOENIX DOWN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE REVIVES ALEISTER CROWLEY WITH A PHOENIX DOWN. AH!

WHAT HAPPENED? THE LAST THING I REMEMBER IS BEING KILLED BY THOSE THORN VINES! SAID ALEISTER CROWLEY IN SURPRISE. THORN VINES? WONDERED GIGA-

XISBASS. HMM NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT THIS ENTIRE GARDEN HAS ROSES AND VINES WITH THORNS. COULD THIS BE WHAT TURNED YOU INTO THE 1ST ALICE?

ALEISTER OF THE SPADES? WONDERED GIGA-XISBASS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAAAAA! HOW PERCEPTIVE OF YOU ALICE! SAID ?. WHAT WHO ARE YOU! AND THE

NAME'S NOT ALICE! IT'S INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. I AM THORNSHARD THE BEAUTIFUL AND DEADLY! THORNSHARD OF THE SPADES AND

TENTACLES! SAID THORNSHARD WHO LOOKS LIKE A WITHOUT HIS NAVI SYMBOL AND A MAGICMAN HEAD. I AM THE DEALER GUARDIAN OF SPADES. AND YOUR ALICE

BECAUSE YOUR IN WONDERLAND. ANYONE WHO ENTERS WONDERLAND EITHER BY FORCE OR FREEWILL IS CALLED ALICE. IT'S A RULE IN WONDERLAND. SAID

THORNSHARD. NOW YOU SHALL BOTH FEEL THE STING OF MY BONDAGE AND MURDER FETISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! SAID THORNSHARD. BONDAGE

AND MURDER FETISH? YOUR INSANE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS IN SURPRISE. YES, YES I AM! NOW WE FIGHT! SAID THORNSHARD. WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRRRRL!

***FINAL FANTASY V THE FOUR WARRIORS OF DAWN PLAYS*** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! I AM THE BEAUTIFUL AND DEADLY THORNSHARD OF THE SPADES

AND TENTACLES! YOUR DEATH WILL BE MY ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE DAY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA! SAID THORNSHARD AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE OPENS. I

AM THE ULTIMATE HERO! INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS! FEEL THE POWER OF MY IDEYA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE ENDS. THORNTENTACLES! SAID

THORNSHARD AS TENTACLES WITH THORNS OF GLASS COME UP FROM THE GROUND AND AT GIGA-XISBASS. HEH SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE DODGES EACH ATTACK

LIKE GENKAI DID IN YU YU HAKUSHO. HA YOUR TOO SLOW! ULTIMA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CAST THE ULTIMA SPELL CAUSING A METEOR TO PUMMEL

THORNSHARD. WHAT? SAID THORNSHARD AS HE LOOKS UP. AHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID THORNSHARD SCREAMING LIKE STORM EAGLE IN SONIC'S QUEST FOR POWER.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID THORNSHARD IN PAIN FROM THE ATTACK. ! MY HAT'S ON FIRE! MY HAT'S ON FIRE!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID THORNSHARD FREAKING OUT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS LAUGHING AT THIS RANDOM SCENE. *GIGA-XISBASS GETS

SOME STAR BITS TO EAT WHILE WATCHING THORNSHARD FREAK OUT AND RUN SMACK INTO A BRICK WALL CAUSING HIM LOADS OF DAMAGE* BOOOM!

AHHHHHHHHHH! SAID THORNSHARD. THIS IS TOO FUNNY. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY DO YOU! MY HAT'S ON FIRE AND I'M FREAKING OUT! HOW'S

THAT FUNNY! SCREAMED THORNSHARD IN ANGER. CAUSE YOU A VILLAIN TRYING TO DESTROY ME AND YOU'RE FREAKING OUT OVER YOUR HAT BEING ON FIRE THAT YOU

RAN INTO A BRICK WALL AND HURT YOURSELF! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. ALSO YOUR HAT'S GONE NOW. SAID GIGA-XISBASS POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS. AHH! MY HAT!

YOU LITTLE SKUNK I'LL KILL YOU! SAID THORNSHARD PUKED OFF. I'M SORRY BUT I THOUGH YOU ALREADY WERE GOING TO KILL ME. SAID GIGA-XISBASS ANNOYINGLY.

ARGH! SHUT UP! THORN WRIP! SAID THORNSHARD GOING ALL TENTACLE HAPPY ON GIGA-XISBASS. HEH. FIRAJA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS A HUGE EXPLOSION OF FIRE

BLAZES THORNSHARD. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID THORNSHARD IN EXTREME PAIN. AHH! MY BEAUTIFUL TENTACLES! THEY'RE ON

FIRE! AHHHH! MY TENTACLES! AHH! HUH! GILGAMESH CANNON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE BRINGS OUT A DEATHCANNON LIKE THE ONE AXEM RANGER X RED BROUGHT

OUT ON MECHASONIC BUT MEGAZORDSIZE. HOLY BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. SAID THORNSHARD. OH MY. SAID ALEISTER

CROWLEY. EAT SEVEN BARRELS OF INSTANT DEATH LASER DEATH FURY MEGAZORD STYLE! ASTA LA BESTA BABY! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. 

**PSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**HOLY BEEEEEEEEEE-** SAID THORNSHARD BEFORE BEING DELETED. ***FINAL FANTASY V THE FOUR WARRIORS OF DAWN ENDS*** BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM

ROSES ARE ALSO BEAUTIFUL WHEN GROWN BOOM BOOOM I'LL BE BACK BOOOM BOOOM BOOM BONDAGE FOREVER! SAID THORNSHARD BEFORE BLOWING UP

COMPLETELY. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** THORNSHARD DELETED. TAKE THAT THORNSHARD! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY BROTHERS! SAID

GIGA-XIBASS. BROTHER…? WONDERED ALEISTER CROWLEY. LETS GO ALEISTER CROWLEY THAT BONDAGE AND TENTACLE FREAK SLOWED US DOWN. TYKI AND HE

OTHERS NEED HELP. THEY MAY ALREADY BE DEAD LIKE I FOUND YOU. SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

END OF CHAPTER

**NOW WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE! THE FIRST BATTLE AGAINST THE DEALER GUARDIANS. ERROR? LET ME KNOW. NO FLAMES PLEASE AND REVIEW.**


	7. CHAPTER 7 DEALER GUARDIAN AXCRUSHER OF T

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

**CHAPTER SEVEN DEALER GUARDIAN AXCRUSHER OF THE CLUB'S ATTACK AND THE MYSTERIOUS ARCHER REVEALED! DEALER GUARDIAN ARROWSHOOT OF THE DIAMOND YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING TYKI!**

AT THE DIAMOND'S CROWD WHERE TYKI AND ALLEN WERE MURDERED….! TYKI! ALLEN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YOU KNOW THESE GUYS? ASKED ONE OF THE CROWD. YES

I DO. WHO DID THIS? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. WE DON'T KNOW. IT WAS A LONGRANGE ATTACK. SEEING AS IT WAS AN ARROW THAT SILENCED THEM. SAID THE PERSON.

IT MUST HAVE BEEN A DEALER GUARDIAN THAT KILLED THEM. LIKE THAT THORNSHARD CHARACTER WE KILLED AWHILE AGO. YOU KILLED SOMEONE! ASKED THE

PERSON. YES AN EVIL BONDAGE AND MURDER LOVING PSYCHOPATH NAMED THORNSHARD OF THE SPADE. SAID HE WAS A DEALER GUARDIAN. THERE MAY BE MORE OF

THESE GUYS. I THINK ONE KILLED THESE GUYS. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. PHOENIX DOWN TIMES TWO! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE REVIVES ALLEN AND TYKI. WHAT

HAPPENED! ASKED ALLEN AND TYKI TOGETHER. YOU WERE KILLED BY A DEALER GUARDIAN. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. ! YOU ARE CORRECT WHOEVER YOU ARE. I'M

SURPRISED YOU MADE IT THIS FAR. DIDN'T YOU RUN INTO THORNSHARD OF THE SPADE? SAID ARROWSHOOT. YES WE DID. AND I DESTROYED THORNSHARD. SAID

GIGA-XISBASS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU DESTROYED THORNSHARD! HAHAHAHAAHAHAA! THAT'S A LAUGH! NOW SERIOUSLY DID YOU MEET HIM OR NOT? YES

I DID! AND DESTROYED HIM! SAID GIGA-XISBASS IRRITATED. …..YOUR SERIOUS? NO WAY! YOU DESTROYED A DEALER GUARDIAN! IMPOSSIBLE. YOU CAN CHECK

WHAT'S LEFT OF ALICE'S GARDEN. THORNSHARD MANTAINS THE THORN VINES THERE RIGHT? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. YES HE DOES IF HE'S DESTROYED THE THORN

VINES ARE ALSO DESTROYED. SAID ARROWSHOOT. …I'LL CHECK THEN. SAID ARROWSHOOT. ARROWSHOOT LEAVES THEN COMES BACK. OMG IT'S TRUE. THE THORN

VINES HAVE WILTED. YOU REALLY DESTROYED A DEALER GUARDIAN! I'LL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE HERE! SAID ARROWSHOOT. BRING IT ON! JUST WHO ARE YOU!

ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. HAHAHAAHAHAHAAA! I AM ARROWSHOOT OF THE DIAMONDS. THE DEALER GUARDIAN OF DIAMOND YOU SHALL PAY FOR KILLING THORNSHARD!

SAID ARROWSHOOT. REALLY! YOU SHALL PAY FOR KILLING TYKI AND ALLEN! YEAH! HOW DARE YOU KILL US! SAID ALLEN AND TYKI TOGETHER. HOW DARE I A DEALER

GUARDIAN KILL YOU? SAID ARROWSHOOT. IT'S MY JOB! I'M TO KILL THE 2ND ALICE! IT'S WHY I WAS CREATED. SAID ARROWSHOOT. AND NOW I KILL YOU! PREPARE

YOURSELVES! EN GARDE! SAID ARROWSHOOT. WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRRRRL! ***FINAL FANTASY IV THE FOUR FIENDS OF THE ELEMENTS PLAYS* **MY

ARROWS ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO DODGE! PREPARE TO DIE BY MY ASSAULT OF ARROW BARRAGE! LOCK ON AND FIRE! SAID ARROWSHOOT AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE

BEGINS. I AM THE ULTIMATE HERO INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS. YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FRIENDS! HYAH! SAID GIGA-XIBASS AS THE BATTLE

CUTSCENE ENDS* ARROWSTORMX BATTLECARD PREDATION! *ARROWSTORM APPEARS AND STORMARROW BARRAGES ARROWSHOOT* WHAT! GAHHH! SAID

ARROWSHOOT AS HE'S PUMMMELED BY A BARRAGE OF ARROWS. GRR! ARROWSHOT! SAID ARROWSHOOT. *SHOOTS AN ARROW AT GIGA-XIBASS* HEH REFLECT! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CASTS REFLECT ON HIMSELF. INNOCENCE INVOCATE! SAID ALLEN WALKER AND ALISTER CROWLEY. HAHAHAHAAHAAA! YOU THINK AN OVERSIZED

CLAW AND VAMPIRE FANGS ARE GONNA MAKE A DIFFERENCE! YOUR MORE FOOLISH THAN THY THOUGHT! SAID ARROWSHOOT. REALLY THEN TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE.

BAHAMUT AND OMEGA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS BAHAMUT AND OMEGA. MEGAFLARE AND DESTROY NOW! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. BAHAMUT MEGAFLARES

ARROWSHOOT WHILE OMEGA DESTROYS HIM. WHAT NO GAHHHHHHH! SAID ARROWSHOOT AS HE'S BLOWN UP. **BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** GAHHHHHHHHHH! SAID ARROWSHOOT TAKING MASSIVE DAMAGE FROM THE ATTACKS. VAMPIRE SLASH! SAID ALISTER CROWLEY AS

HE SLASHES ARROWSHOOT. CLAW SLICE! SAID ALLEN WALKER AS HE SLICES ARROW SHOOT. NOW FOR THE FINISHING BLOW! SAID GIGA-XIBASS. NOT YET!

ARROWGEDDON! *ARROWSHOOT SHOOTS BARRAGES OF ARROWS AT GIGA-XISBASS* GILGAMESH REFLECT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CASTS THE SPELL. *A BARRIER

SURROUNDS GIGA-XISBASS AND REFLECTS ARROWGEDDON BACK AT ARROWSHOOT* WHAT MY ATTACK AGAINST ME! GAHHHH! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM BOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM **

**BOOOOM BOOM BOOOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOOM BOOM BOOOOM BOOOM**! GAHHHH!

I'M FINISHED AT THIS RATE! SAID ARROWSHOOT AFTER TAKING MASSIVE DAMAGE. TIME TO END THIS ARROWSHOOT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THE ULTIMATE SUMMON!

KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND! THE CHAOS CHARGE TRIAD TO USE ON YOU HAS BEEN DECIDE! A BLADESTORM OF BONDS.** SWORD VIRIDIAN! **THE SQUALL OF FORTITUDE.

**KINGDOM ****BLUE! **A PRIDEFUL GALE** WARRIOR PLATINUM! PENATRATE AND DESTROY! KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE GILGAMESH MAGUN

THAT JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE FIRES THE CHAOS BULLETS TO FUSE TOGETHER TO SUMMON THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND. NOW THIS ENDS ARROWSHOOT!

KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND LEGEND KNIGHT SLASHER BARRAGE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS ORDERING THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TO USE THEIR FINISHER. THE KNIGHTS OF

THE ROUND THEN START SLASHING ARROWSHOOT 13 TIMES. WHAT NO! ! ***FINAL FANTASY IV THE FOUR FIENDS OF THE ELEMENTS ENDS***** BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**BOOOM** HOW COULD THIS **BOOM ****BOOOM BOOOM BOOM** HAVE HAPPENED TO ME! **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOM** I'LL BE BACK! **BOOM BOOM BOOM **

**BOOM** THE DEALER GUARDIANS ARE FOREVER ENTERNAL! **BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM** I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU AS THE DEALER GUARDIANS!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM****!** ARROWSHOOT DELETED. WHAT HE SAID JUST NOW REMINDS ME OF THE ELEMENTAL LORDS.

DEALER GUARDIANS…. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. ANYWAY LETS GO GUYS. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THE HEROES MOVE ON TO WHERE ROAD DIED AND FIND HER DEAD. ! ROAD!

SAID GIGA-XISBASS, TYKI AND ALLEN. I'LL HANDLE THIS GUYS. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. FULL-LIFE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS REVIVING ROAD CAMELOT WITH THE ULTIMATE LIFE

SPELL. HUH! WHAT HAPPENED! SAID ROAD IN SURPRISE. YOU DIED ROAD AND I REVIVED YOU. SAID GIGA-XISBASS EXPLAINING THE CHAOS THAT HAPPENED. NOW

LETS DEAL WITH THE DEALER GUARDIAN THAT'S HERE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS SENSING THE DEALER GUARDIAN OF THE CLUB NEAR BY. SO YOU NOTICED ME NEAR BY DID

YOU! WELL TIME I SHINED! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIAN. THE DEALER GUARDIAN SMASHES SOME RUBBLE AND APPEARS BEFORE OWN HEROES. I AM THE STRENGTH

OF THE CRUSH BOMBERS! THE MEGATON BOMBER! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIAN. HA WRONG LINE PUNK! YOU LOOK NOTHING LIKE MEGATON BOMBER! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS. HAHA YOUR RIGHT I AM THE STRENGTH OF THE DEALER GUARDIANS THE AXCRUSHER! SAID AXCRUSHER. YOUR NOT SO TOUGH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS REALLY?

HOW SO? SAID AXCRUSHER. YOUR ABOUT BE HIT BY YOUR OWN AX IDIOT. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. HUUH? SAID AXCRUSHER BEFORE HIS AX FALLS ON HIM.

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT HURTS! SAID AXCRUSHER RUNNING AROUND BEFORE RUNNING INTO A WALL. THIS IS THE DEALER GUARDIAN OF THE CASTLE? WONDERED

GIGA-XISBASS. I'LL MURDERIZE YOU! SAID AXCRUSHER. GREAT HE'S ATTACKING NOW. THOUGHT GIGA-XISBASS. WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRL! ***FINAL FANTASY **

**IV THE ****FOUR FIENDS OF THE ELEMENTS PLAYS*** *I AM THE STRENGTH OF THE DEALER GUARDIANS! YOU SHALL FALL! SAID AXCRUSHER AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE

OPENS. I WILL STOP YOU GUYS AND SAVE EVERYONE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE ENDS.* AXSMASHER! SAID AXCRUSHER AS HE SMASHES HIS AX

WHERE GIGA-XISBASS IS. CHAOS CONTROL! SAID GIGA-XISBASS WARPING OUT OF THE WAY. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! THAT YOUR BEST SHOT? ROGUE COULD HIT

BETTER THAN THAT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS MOCKINGLY. HOHOHO YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART DON'T YOU? SAID AXCRUSHER. WHAT'S IT TO YOU AXCRUSHER? ASKED

GIGA-XISBASS. THIS! AXEMRANG! SAID AXCRUSHER THROWING HIS AX AT GIGA-XISBASS. WHOA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS GETTING OUT OF THE WAY. YOUR INSANE! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS FREAKING OUT A LITTLE. SPEEDBREAK! GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SPEEDS TOWARD AXCRUSHER AND PUNCHES HIS EXTREMELY

HARD SENDING HIM INTO THE WALLS OF THE CASTLE OF CLUB. GAHHHHHAHA! SAID AXCRUSHER. YOU LITTLE SKUNK NOW DIE! AXPILEDRIVER! SAID AXCRUSHER AS

HE JUMPS INTO THE AIR AND COMES DOWN LIKE A METEOR. EAT THIS GIGA-XISBASS! SAID AXCRUSHER. OH YEAH WELL EAT THIS AXCRUSHER! GILGAMESH GIGATON!

SAID GIGA-XISBASS PUNCHING AXCRUSHER TERRA EXTREMELY HARD. AIEEEE! SAID AXCRUSHER SMASHING INTO A WALL AS THE PILLERS FALL ON HIM. YOU WILL PAY

FOR THAT! SAID AXCRUSHER. VAMPIRE PARADE! SAID ALISTER CROWLEY. MULTIPLE BATS ATTACK AXCRUSHER. SWORD LASER! SAID ALLEN WALKER SHOOTING

LASERS AT AXCRUSHER WITH HIS SWORD. WHAT GAHHHH! GAHHHHHHHHH! SAID AXCRUSHER. ROAD HERE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE TOSSES SOMETHING TO ROAD.

WHAT'S THIS? ASKED ROAD. IT'S THE GREAT HEART FRAG 4 CRECENT MOON BOOMERANG! YOUR COMPATIBLE WITH IT! USE IT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. RIGHT!

INNOCENCE INVOCATE! SAID ROAD INVOCATING HER INNOCENCE. CRECENT METEOR! SAID ROAD AS METEORS FALL FROM THE SKY ONTO AXCRUSHER. WHAT NO!

GAHHHHH! NOW TIME FOR THE FINISHER! KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THE CHAOS CHARGE TRIAD TO USE ON YOU HAS BEEN DECIDE! A

BLADESTORM OF BONDS.** SWORD ****VIRIDIAN! **THE SQUALL OF FORTITUDE.** KINGDOM BLUE! **A PRIDEFUL GALE! **WARRIOR ****PLATINUM! PENATRATE AND DESTROY! **

**KNIGHTS OF THE ****ROUND!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE GILGAMESH MAGUN FIRES THE CHAOS BULLETS TO FUSE TOGETHER TO SUMMON THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND.

NOW LETS END THIS AXCRUSHER! KNIGTHS OF THE ROUND LEGEND KNIGHT SLASHER BARRAGE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS ORDERING THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TO USE

THEIR FINISHER. THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND THEN START SLASHING AXCRUSHER 13 TIMES. WHAT NO! ! ***FINAL FANTASY IV THE FOUR FIENDS ****OF THE **

**ELEMENTS ENDS***** BOOM BOOM ****BOOM BOOOM** HOW COULD THIS **BOOM ****BOOOM BOOOM BOOM** HAVE HAPPENED TO ME! **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM ****BOOOM**

I'LL BE BACK! **BOOM BOOM ****BOOM BOOM** THE DEALER GUARDIANS ARE FOREVER ENTERNAL! **BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM** I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU AS THE

DEALER GUARDIANS! I AM THE POWER! I AM THE MIGHT! I AM THE CRUSHER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM!** AXCRUSHER DELETED.

THIS DEALER GUARDIANS THING IS REALLY STARTING TO SOUND A LOT LIKE THE ELEMENTAL LORDS NOW. THOUGHT GIGA-XISBASS. LETS GO GUYS. DAVID AND

JASDERO NEED SERIOUS HELP. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. AS THE TEAM LEAVES THE CASTLE OF CLUBS.

END OF CHAPTER

HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! SO NEW CHAPTER'S UP! ANY ERRORS? LET ME KNOW. NO FLAMES PLEASE. R & R.


	8. CHAPTER 8 THE SWORD SLASHES! THE VAMPIR

ETHAN RICE

17

**INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS OF HUMAN SACRIFICE**

BY INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM

WELL I'D LIKE TO THANK JACKLECARDS AND FRIENDS AND FELLOW FANS FOR THEIR CONTINUED EFFORTS AT SUPPORTING ME WITH THEIR COMMENTS. IT'S ALWAYS A PLEASE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS. NOW LET START THE 8TH CHAPTER SHALL WE?

**CHAPTER EIGHT THE SWORD SLASHES! THE VAMPIRE'S CALL! DEALER GUARDIAN KILLSWORD OF THE JACK AND DARK ALICESTER OF THE HEART'S TERRIFING ATTACK! PSYCHO CLARIS OF THE SPADE!**

GIGA-XISBASS AND TEAM MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE 4TH ALICE DAVID AND JASDERO. TAKING DOWN ANY EVIL MONSTERS ALONG THE WAY. HERE WE ARE THE DOORS

OF NIGHTMARE. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. GIGA-XISBASS SEE DAVID AND JASDERO WALKING LIKE ZOMBIES. IT'S DAVID AND JASDERO! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS DAVID AND

JASDERO WALK UP TO THE TEAM ALL ZOMBIELIKE. PHEONIX DOWN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE REVIVES DAVID AND JASDERO. WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? ASKED DAVID.

YEAH? SAID JASDERO. YOU GOT KILLED BY ALISTER OF SPADES AMD I REVIVED YOU. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THOUGH GET READY FOR A DOUBLE BATTLE. THE LAST OF THE

DEALER GUARDIANS ARE COMING! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA HOW PERCEPTIVE OF YOU ALICE. THE NAME'S KILLSWORD OF THE JACK.

I SHALL BE YOUR KILLER TONIGHT. SAID KILLSWORD. WHY MUST YOU GUYS KILL PEOPLE? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. IT'S FOR OUR ENJOYMENT. AND BECAUSE WE WERE

CREATED TO. YOU GUYS ARE SICK YOU KNOW THAT? I WON'T STANDBY AND LET THIS HAPPEN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. BRING IT ON ALICE. SAID KILLSWORD. THE NAME'S

GIGA-XISBASS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRL! ***FINAL FANTASY IV THE FOUR FIENDS OF THE ELEMENTS PLAYS*** *I AM THE KILLER

SWORD OF THE DEALER GUARDIANS! YOU SHALL FALL BEFORE MY POWERFUL SWORD! SAID KILLSWORD AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE OPENS. I WILL STOP YOU GUYS

AND SAVE EVERYONE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE ENDS.* DANCE OF THE SWORDS! SAID KILLSWORD AS HE SUMMONS SWORDS AND THROWS

THEM AT GIGA-XISBASS. CHAOS BLAST! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE DISCHARGES CHAOS ENERGY IN AN EXPLOSIVE WAY. ! GAHHHHHHH! SAID KILLSWORD. THAT THE

BEST YOU GOT? NOPE. GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE PUNCHES KILLSWORD EXTREMELY HARD AND SENDING HIM INTO A WALL.

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT! WHAT! ENOUGH OF THIS KILLSWORD! KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND DESTROY HIM! THE CHAOS CHARGE TRIAD TO

USE ON YOU HAS BEEN DECIDE! A BLADESTORM OF BONDS.** SWORD VIRIDIAN! **THE SQUALL OF FORTITUDE.** KINGDOM BLUE! **A PRIDEFUL GALE** WARRIOR **

**PLATIUM! PENATRATE AND DESTROY! KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND!** SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE GILGAMESH MAGUN FIRES THE CHAOS BULLETS TO FUSE TOGETHER

TO SUMMON THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND. NOW LETS END THIS KILLSWORD! KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND LEGEND KNIGHT SLASHER BARRAGE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS

ORDERING THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TO USE THEIR FINISHER. THE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND THEN START SLASHING KILLSWORD 13 TIMES. WHAT NO! ! JUST WHO

ARE YOU TO BE ME? ASKED KILLSWORD BLOWING UP. **BOOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM** I AM INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS. THE ULTIMATE HERO. SAID GIGA-XISBASS.

***FINAL FANTASY IV THE FOUR FIENDS OF THE ELEMENTS ENDS***** BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM** HOW COULD THIS **BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOM** HAVE

HAPPENED TO ME! **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOOM** I'LL BE BACK! **BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM** THE DEALER GUARDIANS ARE FOREVER ETERNAL! **BOOOM **

**BOOM BOOM BOOOM** I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU AS THE DEALER GUARDIANS! I AM THE SWORD! I AM THE KILLER! I AM THE SLASHER!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! ! **BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM! **KILLSWORD DELETED. LETS MOVE ON. 3 DOORS. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. WHERE DO THEY LEAD DAVID

AND JASDERO? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. LEFT ONE LEADS TO THE CASTLE, MIDDLE ONE LEADS TO THE TOWN, AND THE RIGHT ONE LEADS TO THE GARDEN…TO THE FIRST

ALICE. SAID DAVID WIMPERING. BUT ALISTER CROWLEY'S THE FIRST ALICE AND HERE REVIVED. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. …..! I AM THE LAST OF THE DEALER GUARDIANS!

DARK ALICESTER OF THE HEART! SAID DARK ALICESTER APPEARING TRHOUGH THE RIGHT DOOR. WELL WELL WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? SOME ALICES THAT

SHOULD BE DEAD? WELL NOW I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL MYSELF! SAID DARK ALICESTER. NOW THE REAL FUN SHALL BEGIN! SAID DARK ALICESTER. THAT

REMAINS TO BE SEEN FISHFACE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. FISHFACE! YOU LITTLE PUNK I'M KILL YOU FIRST! ENGARDE! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRL! ***FINAL **

**FANTASY IV THE FOUR FIENDS OF THE ELEMENTS PLAYS*** *I AM THE KILLER VAMPIRE OF THE DEALER GUARDIANS! I LUST FOR YOUR BLOOD! YOU SHALL FALL

BEFORE MY POWERFUL FANGS! NOW IT'S FEEDING TIME! SAID DARK ALICESTER. AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE OPENS. I WILL STOP YOU GUYS AND SAVE EVERYONE! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE ENDS.* VAMPIRE CROSSFIRE! SAID DARK ALICESTER. *MULTIMPLE BATS SWOOP DOWN AT GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS.

FIRAJA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS CASTING THE LEVEL 4 FIRE SPELL DESTROYING THE BATS. FRRRRRRRRR! FLARE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CASTS FLARE.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! ! FIRE! ONE OF MY WEAKNESSES! AHHHHHH! MY CAPE'S ON FIRE! FULL-LIFE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CASTS THE ULTIMATE LIFE

SPELL ON DARK ALICESTER HURTING HIM MASSIVELY. ! SINCE you're aN UNDEAD TYPE FIRE AND HOLY ATTACKS DEAL MORE DAMAGE THAN USUAL. NOW GILGAMESH

MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE PUNCHES DARK ALICESTER EXTREMELY HARD. ! SAID DARK ALICESTER IN EXCRUSATING PAIN. VAMPIRE PARADE! SAID ALISTER

CROWLEY. MULTIPLE BATS ATTACK DARK ALICESTER. SWORD LASER! SAID ALLEN WALKER SHOOTING LASERS AT DARK ALICESTER WITH HIS SWORD. WHAT GAHHHH!

GAHHHHHHHHH! SAID DARK ALICESTER. CRECENT METEOR! SAID ROAD AS METEORS FALL FROM THE SKY ONTO DARK ALICESTER. WHAT NO! GAHHHHH! HOLYJA! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CASTS THE LEVEL 4 HOLY SPELL. ! SAID DARK ALICESTER. ***FINAL FANTASY IV THE FOUR FIENDS OF THE ELEMENTS ENDS* **TIME TO END

THIS DARK ALICESTER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. WRRR WRR WRRR WRRR….. UM WHAT'S THAT NOISE? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. FUDGE! THAT'S THE SOUND OF PSYCHO

CLARIS OF THE SPADE! SAID DARK ALICESTER. PSYCHO CLARIS OF THE SPADE? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. SHOULD WE BE WORRIED? ASKED GIGA-XISBASS. PSYCHO

CLARIS OF THE SPADE IS A YOUNG GIRL NAMED CLARIS SINCLAIR WHO AFTER WANDERING INTO WONDERLAND WENT PSYCHOTICALLY INSANE! SHE WIELDS A

BLOODY BLOODY SWORD! AND YES WE SHOULD BE WORRIED! SHE'LL KILL ANYONE SHE ENCOUNTERS! EXCEPT THAT WILL KID. SHE LEFT HIM ALONE FOR SOME

REASON. EITHER WAY I'M OUTTA HERE! EVERY DEALER GUARDIAN FOR HIMSELF! HEHEHEHEAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! FRESH MEAT! SAID PSYCHO CLARIS. DIE! SAID

PSYCHO CLARIS AS SHE CHASES AFTER GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS. FUDGE! RUN GUYS RUN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS IN PANIC! HERE'S SOME MEAT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS

AS HE THROWS MEAT TO PSYCHO CLARIS OF THE SPADE AND FOR IT OT HIT DARK ALICESTER. GAHHHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN HIT! WHAT MEAT! SAID DARK ALICESTER IN

SURPRISE. OH FUDGE. SAID DARK ALICESTER. MEAT! SAID PSYCHO CLARIS AS SHE CHASES AFTER THE MEAT AND DARK ALICESTER WITH A TV FLYING BY SHOWING

GIGA-XISBASS EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING TO DARK ALICESTER. NO STAY AWAY! ! AHHHHHH! SAID DARK ALICESTER AS HE'S BEATEN, MAULED, MULTILATED, AND

PUMMELED BY PSYCHO CLARIS OF THE SPADE LIKE A WILD ANIMAL ALONG WITH THE MEAT WITH BLOOD DROPPING EVERYWHERE….. GOOD THING WE RAN HUH GUYS?

SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THAT COULD'VE BEEN US. SAID EVERYONE. I KNOW. WELL IT SEEMS WE HAVE TO BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL HERE NOW. HUH GUYS? WHAT WITH

PSYCHO CLARIS STALKING THE PLACE LIKE JASON VORHEVEES AND FREDDY KRUGER ON CRYSTAL LAKE AND ELM STREET. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YEAH. SAID EVERYONE.

THE TV SHOW'S DARK ALICESTER DELETED. DARK ALICESTER DELETED. WELL LET'S TAKE OUT WONDERLAND! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YEAH! SAID EVERYONE. GIGA-

XISBASS AND TEAM HEAD TO WONDERLAND'S LAIR…

END OF CHAPTER

**! WELL I HAD FUN WITH THIS CHAPTER! R & R PLEASE. NO FLAMES PLEASE. THE PSYCHO CLARIS REFERENCE IS FROM A NIGHTS ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE FANFIC HERE ON .**


	9. CHAPTER 9 DEALER GUARDIANS AGAIN AND NW

ETHAN RICE

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM, DIGIMON REFERENCE-Akiyoshi Hongo, DANNY PHANTOM-BUTCH HARTMAN

**CHAPTER NINE THE DEALER GUARDIANS AGAIN! FACE OFF WITH NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND!**

IN WONDERLAND'S LAIR… I CAN'T BELIEVE THESE GUYS ARE WINNING! MY DEALER GUARDIANS ARE DELETED TOO. BUT! EITHER WAY GIGA-XISBASS AND FRIENDS

WILL BE DESTROYED! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! SAID WONDERLAND. FOR I AM NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND! SAID WONDERLAND. HEHEHEHEH LOOKS LIKE YOU COULD USE

SOME HELP NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. SAID NIGHTMAREILES. YEAH I COULD. SAID WONDERLAND. WELL YOUR DEALER GUARDIANS WILL BE REVIVED SOON. THEY

SEEM TO HAVE AN ELEMENTAL LORDS THING GOING FOR THEM. SAID NIGHTMAREILES. PERHAPS YOU COULD USE AN UPGRADE. I THINK IT'S TIME TO SHOW THEM WHY

YOU'RE CALLED NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND! SAID NIGHTMAREILES SMIRKING. NIGHTMARE BOOST! SAID NIGHTMAREILES INFUSING WONDERLAND WITH DARK POWER. I

FEEL…INVINCIBLE! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. AH MASTER WONDERLAND! SAID THORNSHARD. YOUR STRONGER NOW! WE SHALL DESTROY GIGA-XISBASS THIS

TIME! HAHAHAHA! SAID ARROWSHOOT. THEY WILL PAY! SAID AXCRUSHER. I'LL KILL THEM WITH MY SWORD! SAID KILLSWORD. **I'LL BLODDY TEAR THEM APART **

**AFTER BLOODY THROWING THAT BLOODY PIECE OF MEAT ON ME AND LETTING THAT BLOODY PSYCHO CLARIS OF THE SPADE HAVE HER BLOODY WAY **

**WITH ME! THIS IS A BLOODY DELICATE VAMPIRE BODY! IT CAN'T BE BLOODY BEATEN, MAULED, MULTILATED AND PUMMELED BY A BLOODY **

**PSYCHOTICALLY INSANE MURDEROUS LITTLE GIRL BENT ON KILLING EVERY BLOODY SINGLE BLOODY LIVING THING SHE BLOODY FINDS!** SAID DARK

ALICESTER. GOOD POINT YOU HAVE DARK ALICESTER! SAID THORNSHARD. I AGREE THAT IS BAD NOT MY BEST IDEA BRINGING CLARIS SINCLAIR TO WONDERLAND.

SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. SHE SOUNDS DEADLY. LIKE SOMEONE EVEN I DON'T WANT TO MEET. SAID NIGHTMAREILES. NO YOU DON'T! SAID DARK ALICESTER.

EITHER WAY THIS PSYCHO CLARIS OF THE SPADE SOUNDS LIKE THE MAREN VERSION OF CLARIS SINCLAIR. SMIRK NOW IF ONLY WE CAN GET HER ON OUR SIDE. SAID

NIGHTMAREILES. DON'T EVEN TRY IT. IT'S NOT WORTH IT TO TRY AND JUST GET KILLED. SAID DARKALICESTER. GO NOW AND DESTROY GIGA-XISBASS AND RECAPTURE

HIS FRIENDS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. YES SIR MASTER WONDERLAND! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIANS WHO HAVE RETURNED LIKE

THE ELEMENTAL LORDS. IN WONDERLAND CASTLE….WE MADE IT GUYS. WONDERLAND CASTLE. SAID GIGA-XISBASS AFTER DESTROYING MORE ENEMIES. TIME TO PAY

WONDERLAND A VISIT. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. RIGHT! SAID EVERYONE. HOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAAAA! SORRY BUT YOU MUST FACE US AGAIN! THE DEALER GUARDIANS!

SAID THORNSHARD. READY AIM FIRE! YOU FINISHED NOW! SAID ARROWSHOOT. I SHALL SLASH YOU TO PIECES! SAID AXCRUSHER. I SHALL SLICE YOU WITH MY

SWORD! SAID KILLSWORD. I'LL BLOODY MURDER YOU YOU LITTLE PUNKS! SAID DARK ALICESTER. YOU GUYS AGAIN! I WAS RIGHT YOU ARE LIKE THE ELEMENTAL

LORDS! AND IT SEEMS SOMEONE'S A LITTLE PUKED OFF. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YES WE ARE! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIANS. **AND I'M BEYOND A LITTLE PUKED OFF! **

**I'M BLOODY FURIOUS! YOU GUYS BLOODY LEFT ME AT THE MERCY OF THAT BLOODY PSYCHO CLARIS OF THE SPADE! DO YOU HAVE ANY BLOODY IDEA **

**WHAT IT BLOODY FEELS LIKE TO DEAL WITH A BLOODY PSYCHOTICALLY INSANE MURDEROUS LITTLE GIRL TRYING TO BLOODY HAVE HER BLOODY **

**WAY WITH YOU! IT'S BLOODY DEADLY PAINFUL! I'M GONNA….****BLOODY KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YOU!** SAID DARK ALICESTER. AHEM ANYWAY TIME

FOR YOU TO DIE. CUE OUR THEME SONG! THE 5 FIENDS OF WONDERLAND! THE DEALER GUARDIANS! SAID DARK ALICESTER. I'LL DO IT! SAID KILLSWORD. *GETS CD

AND PLAYS SONG ON CD PLAYER* NOW YOU DIE! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIANS. WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. WRRRRRRRRRRL! ***THE 5 FIENDS OF **

**WONDERLAND! THE DEALER GUARDIANS PLAYS*** ***DOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOO DOOOOOOOOOO HMM HMM HMM HMM AHHHHHHHHHHHHH **

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHH! WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE*** WE

ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS! YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIANS AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE OPENS. WE SEE ABOUT THAT PUNKS! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE ENDS. ***DEALER GUARDIANS**: **TIME TO BATTLE!** **WE ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS TO FIGHT TO THE BITTER END NOW **

**NOW NOW! ****THERE IS NO NO NO NO SUR SUR SURVIVAL VIVAL VIVAL VIVAL VIVAL HMM HMM. THORNSHARD: THORNSHARD! ****I I AM AM AM AM **

**THORNSHARD! THE BONDAGE LOVING KILLER OF THE ROSES. I SHALL KILL EVERYTHING WITH MY DEADLY THORNS. THORNS THORNS THORNS! YOU **

**CAN'T SURVIVE MY DEADLY TRAPS OF THORNS SO PREPARE TO DIE DIE! AHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!*** GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE

ULTRAPUNCHES THORNSHARD EXTREMELY HARD. GAH! HOW DARE YOU ALICE! YOU SHALL DIE! BLOODY ROSES! SAID THORNSHARD AS ROSES SHOOT AT GIGA-

XISBASS LIKE MISSLES. HA TIMEBREAK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SLOWS TIME DOWN AND AVOIDS THE ROSES. SPEEDBREAK! GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS SPEEDING TO THORNSHARD BEFORE ULTRAPUNCHING HIM. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID THORNSHARD. NOW SINCE THIS HURTS YOU A LOT! FIRAJA! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CASTS THE LEVEL 4 FIRE SPELL COMBUSTING THORNSHARD. ! ! MY HEAD'S ON FIRE! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY BODY TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID

THORNSHARD RUNNING AROUND LIKE A MANIAC. *THORNSHARD FADES AWAY FROM BATTLE AND ARROWSHOOT TAKES HIS PLACE* ***AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH **

**ARROWSHOOT: ARROWSHOOT! I AM THE ARROW THAT AIMS AND SHOOTS WITH A CRITICAL RATE! CRITICAL CRITICAL RATE RATE! MY NAME IS IS IS IS **

**IS ARROW ARROW ARROW ARROWSHOOT** **SHOOT SHOOT! YOU SHALL FALL BY MY MY ARROWS OF DEATH DEATH. TIME TO LOCK ON AND FIRE AT YOU **

**YOU YOU YOU Y OU. DEALER GUARDIANS: WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS! WE ALL SERVE MASTER WONDERLAND **

**MASTER WONDERLAND. YOU SHALL NEVER MAKE IT TO HIM ALICES WE SHALL MAKE SURE OF THAT! WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE DEALER **

**GUARDIANS! **GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE ULTRAPUNCHES ARROWSHOOT EXTREMELY HARD. GAH! YOU SWINE YOU SHALL PAY FOR THAT! SAID

ARROWSHOOT. *THROWS GASOLINE AND OIL ON ARROWSHOOT* CLICK CLICK. YOU WERE SAYING PUNK? SAID GIGA-XISBASS HOLDING A FLAMETHROWER. OH CRUD.

SAID ARROWSHOOT AS HE'S IGNITED VERY VERY BADLY. ! ! SAID ARROWSHOOT AS HE FADES AWAY FROM BATTLE AND AXCRUSHER TAKES HIS PLACE. **AXCRUSHER**: 

**AXCRUSHER! I AM STRENGTH THAT SMASHES AND CRASHES THE INTRUDERS! AXCRUSHER IS THE NAME! YOU SHALL FALL BEFORE MY MIGHTY AX! I'M **

**NOT TOO BRIGHT BUT I'M VERY STRONG AND YOU SHALL SEE WHEN YOUR DIE BY MY AX! **SUMMON BAHAMUT! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS THE KING

OF THE DRAGONS BAHAMUT. SEEYA AXCRUSHER. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. OH CRUD. MEGAFLARE! SAID BAHAMUT AS HE MEGAFLARES AXCRUSHER. GAHHHHHHHH! SAID

AXCRUSHEER. SUMMON OMEGA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS OMEGA THE DESTROYER. DESTROY! SAID OMEGA AS HE DESTROYS AXCRUSHER.

GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AND NOW FOR THE FINISHER! GILGAMESH MEGATON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS ASHE ULTRAPUNCHES AXCRUSHER EXTREMELY HARD. GAHHHHHHHH!

SAID AXCRUSHER AS HE FADES AWAY FROM BATTLE AND KILLSWORD TAKES HIS PLACE. **KILLSWORD: KILLSWORD! I AM THE SWORD SWORD SWORD THAT **

**DESTROYS ALL WITH A DEADLY SLASH! BETTER HAVE A STRONG GUARD OTHER OTHER OTHERWISE I'LL KILL YOU! YOU SHALL SEE AS I ATTACK YOUR **

**END IS NEAR NEAR! DEALER GUARDIANS: WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS! WE ALL SERVE MASTER WONDERLAND **

**MASTER WONDERLAND. YOU SHALL NEVER MAKE IT TO HIM ALICES WE SHALL MAKE SURE OF THAT! WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE DEALER **

**GUARDIANS! NOW IS THE TIME TO MEET YOUR END! DEALER GUARDIANS: WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS! **SUMMON LEVIATHAN!

SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS THE LORD OF THE SEA THE GREAT SEA MONSTER FROM THE BIBLE LEVIATHAN. NOW YOU DIE KILLER! TITAL WAVE! SAID

LEVIATHAN AS A HUGE TITAL WAVE SWEEPS ACROSS KILLSWORD. GAHHHHHHH! SAID KILLSWORD. NOW LETS FINISH THIS! NEO IT'S YOUR TIME TO SHINE!

SUPERGOD NEO! PRINCE OF THE DIGITAL WORLD ARISE AND FINISH KILLSWORD OFF! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS HIS DEAR FRIEND AND DIGIMON PARTNER

NEO. MASTER BASS YOU NEED ME? ASKED NEO. YES. NOW NEO SHOW THIS CLOWN WHO HE'S MESSIN WITH. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. RIGHT MASTER BASS. SAID NEO.

NEON STARBLAZER! SAID NEO UNLEASING A COSMIC BLAST ATTACK ON KILLSWORD. WHAT NO GAHHHHHHHH! SAID KILLSWORD AS HE FADES AWAY AND

DARKALICESTER TAKES HIS PLACE. **DARKALICESTER: DARKALICESTER! I AM THE DEADLY VAMPIRE THAT ATTACKS IN THE NIGHT! YOU SHALL BE MY MEAL **

**FOR THE DAY! I AM STRONGER THAN ANY OTHER VAMPIRE! DARKNESS IS MY CALL! I AM THE VAMPIRIC FIEND DARKALICESTER! YOUR BLOOD SHALL BE **

**MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! DEALER GUARDIANS: WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS! WE ALL SERVE MASTER **

**WONDERLAND MASTER WONDERLAND. YOU SHALL NEVER MAKE IT TO HIM ALICES WE SHALL MAKE SURE OF THAT! WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE **

**ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS! NOW IS THE TIME TO MEET YOUR END! DEALER GUARDIANS: WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE WE ARE THE DEALER GUARDIANS!**

DARKALICESTER TIME FOR YOU TO DIE PERMENATELY! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. HOLYJA! FLAREJA, GIGAFLARE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS CASTING THE ULTIMATE HOLY AND

FLARE SPELLS. SHINNNNNE! PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH ! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID DARKALICESTER. YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! 3 ULTIMATE LEVEL

SPELLS IN A ROW! THAT'S INSANE! SAID DARKALICESTER. IF YOU THINK THAT'S INSANE TRY THIS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE THROWS ALCOHOL, GASOLINE, AND OIL

ON DARKALICESTER. OH BEEP. I KNOW WHERE THIS IS GOING. SAID DARKALICESTER. CLICK CLICK. THAT' RIGHT BUT WITH MORE FIRE POWER AHAHAHAHAAA!

DOUBLEMETEOR, FLAREJA, GIGAFLARE, MEGAFLARE, FLARE, FIRAJA! EAT FLAMETHROWER PUNK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE CASTS THE ULTIMATE FLARE AND FIRE

SPELLS AND IGNITES DARKALICESTER WITH A FLAMETHROWER. PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH PSH ! ! FRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! DARKALICESTER

FADES FROM BATTLE AND THE BATTLE ENDS…. HOW COULD WE HAVE BEEN DELETED AGAIN! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIANS IN SHOCK. IMPOSSIBLE WE'RE SUPPOSE

TO BE INVICIBLE! GAHH! MASTER WONDERLAND FORGIVE US WE'VE FAILED YOU AND THE EMPIRE! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID THE DEALER GUARDIANS. ! DEALER

GUARDIANS DELETED. LETS GO GUYS! WE'VE A LITTLE CHILD OF A DREAM TO PUMMEL! LETS TAKE HIM DOWN! WONDERLAND WE'RE COMING FOR YOU! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS AS HE AND THE REST OF THE TEAM RECOOPERATE FOR THE UPCOMING FIGHT WITH NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. MEANWHILE IN WONDERLAND'S THRONE

ROOM….HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH *IN A DEMONIC VOICE* SO THEN COME! YOU SHALL LEARN NOT TO TRIFLE WITH NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND! MY DEALER

GUARDIAN'S MAY HAVE BEEN DELETED AGAIN BUT! I'M MORE THAN ENOUGH TO DESTROY YOU ALL. I SHALL BE WAITING IN MY THRONE ROOM

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. BACK AT THE GREAT DOORS WHERE THE DEALER GUARDIAN'S WERE JUST MOMENTS

AGO….BANG BANG BANG…**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!** THERE THE BLOODY DOOR'S BEEN DESTROYED! GREAT NOW DARKALICESTER IS HAVING ME SAY BLOODY! MAN

THAT'S AN ADDICTING WORD! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. I AGREE MASTER BASS. SAID AKUMA. NOW LETS PAY WONDERLAND A VISIT SHALL WE? SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YEAH!

SAID EVERYONE. LETS GO! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. *GIGA-XISBASS AND TEAM ENTER THE THRONE ROOM* WONDERLAND WE KNOW YOU'RE HERE SHOW YOURSELF! TIME

TO END THIS MADNESS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS TO WONDERLAND. ! SO YOU'RE FINALLY HERE HUH? HOW FOOLISH YOU ALICES ARE. YOU TRULY THINK I'D END IT ALL

JUST BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME TO? HA YOUR DREAMING! NOW THIS IS WHERE YOU SEAL YOUR FATE! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. I AM NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND!

I'M GONNA ENJOY TEARING YOU APART PIECE BY PATHETIC PIECE! NOW PREPARE YOURSELVES I'M COMING FOR YOU! THIS IS YOUR END! NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

RAHHHHHHHHH! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT YOU GOT IT! EVERYONE LETS GET IT ON! WAVEBATTLE RIDE ON! WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL!

***MEGAMAN BATTLENETWORK 6 THEME PLAYS*** NEO BATTLECARD PREDATION! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE THROWS THE BATTLECARD INTO GIGA-XIS. *NEO

APPEARS AND JUDGEMENT BLAZES NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND* GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW DARE YOU! DIE! NIGHTMARE FLAME! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND AS HE

SUCKS IN AIR AND BREATHES OUT FLAMES. ! LIFEAURA BATTLECARD PREDATION! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS A LIFEAURA FOR EVERYONE. TIMEBOMB+

BATTLECARD PREDATION! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS A TIMEBOMB SET FOR 3 SECONDS AND THROWS IT AT NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND WHO EATS IT.

…..THAT'S A TIMEBOMB I JUST EAT…..FUDGE. **!** ! OK NOW I'M MAD! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. DIE! NIGHTMARE PUNCH! SAID NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND AS HE

PUNCHES GIGA-XISBASS. HA THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE BLOCKS THE PUNCH. TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! SUMMON EMBERLIGHT! SAID GIGA-

XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS HIS LEGENDARY GUITAR EMBERLIGHT NOW READY TO GET REAL SERIOUS BOUT THE BATTLE. TIME FOR YOU TO REMEMBER MY NAME

NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND! DEATHSONG! ULTIMA GHOSTLY WAIL! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS 2 GIANT SOUNDSPEAKERS APPEAR AND HE USES HIS ULTIMA GHOSTLY

WAIL. **!** ! IMPOSSIBLE. WHAT WAS THAT POWER! MY CASTLE IS FALLING APART NOW GAH! **BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOOM **

**BOOOOM BOOM BOOM!** **!** *WONDERLAND RETURNS TO NORMAL* GAH! MY POWERUP! IT'S GONE! SAID WONDERLAND. I'M FUDGED. **WONDERLAND RETURN US TO **

**THE WORLD** **NOW!** GAH! OK OK OK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SAID WONDERLAND AS HE OPENS THE PORTAL TO THE WORLD. ….GO…. SAID WONDERLAND. LETS GO

GUYS. SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE AND TEAM ENTERS THE PORTAL. ….THEY BEAT ME….BUT THEY STILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK…. SAID

WONDERLAND. ***FLASHBACK*** ! EVEN IF YOUR DEFEATED, GIGA-XISBASS AND TEAM WILL FALL BEFORE ME NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK! I'LL BE WAITING IN THE HUMAN

WORLD FOR THEM. NOW GO AND CAUSE CHAOS FOR THE NIGHTMAREWONDERLAND. SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. ***END FLASHBACK*** THEY DON'T STAND A

CHANCE. HEHEHEHEHEH…. SAID WONDERLAND.

END OF CHAPTER

LONG CHAPTER. R & R. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	10. CHAPTER 10 NIGHTMAREILES SO YOUR BEHIND

DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS-Katsura Hoshino, ZATCH BELL REFERENCES-Makoto Raiku, ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE-VOCALOIDS, NIGHTS REFERENCE-SEGA, FINAL FANTASY REFERENCE-Hironobu Sakaguchi/SQUARE ENIX, MEGAMANSTARFORCE REFERENCE-CAPCOM, DIGIMON REFERENCE-Akiyoshi Hongo, DANNY PHANTOM-BUTCH HARTMAN

**CHAPTER TEN NIGHTMAREILES SO YOU'RE BEHIND THIS! TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! NIGHTMAREILES'S FALL!**

IN BETWEEN WONDERLAND AND THE WORLD…. LETS GO TEAM ALMOST THERE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. HEY WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY BROTHERS BACK THERE? ASKED

ALEISTER CROWLEY. ….I MENT AS FRIENDS. I WAS REFERING TO THE BROTHERBAND. IT'S MY MAIN SOURCE OF POWER…. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. I SEE. SAID ALEISTER

CROWLEY. ANYWAY IT'S GOOD THAT ROAD IS A GOOD GUY NOW. I WATCHED ALL THAT HAPPENED IN YOUR DIMENSION. HOW ALLEN SAVED ROAD FROM THE STREETS

AND LET HER LIVE WITH HIM. HOW THERE WAS A MISHAP IN THE SCHOOL ALLEN AND ROAD GO TO INVOLVING ROAD. WHICH RESULTED IN ROAD SLASHING ALLEN

Unconsciously WHICH RESULTED IN HER BEING IMPRISONED AND YOU GUYS RESCUEING HER. WHICH IS WHERE I APPEARED. THEN THIS WONDERLAND ATTACKS US.

BUSY DAY HUH? SAID GIGA-XISBASS. YEAH. SAID EVERYONE. ! SO YOU'RE FINALLY HERE GIGA-XISBASS. TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! SAID NIGHTMAREILES

THE DARK. NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. THAT'S RIGHT GIGA-XISBASS! IT WAS I WHO SENT WONDERLAND AFTER YOU!

HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAAA! AND NOW SINCE THAT DIDN'T DESTROY YOU, I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF. HEH IT'S TRUE WHAT THEY SAY. YOU WANT

SOMETHING DONE RIGHT DO IT YOURSELF. TIME TO DIE. SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. BRING IT ON! LETS DO THIS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. GUYS READY? ASKED

GIGA-XISBASS. YEAH! SAID EVERYONE. HEHEHEHEHEHEH AND SO IT BEGINS….THE…BEGINNING….OF THE….**END!** SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. WAVEBATTLE RIDE

ON! WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRL! TIME TO DIE! SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. ***AIRMAN GA TAOSENAI/I CAN'T DEFEAT AIRMAN PLAYS*** I AM THE DARKNESS

INCARNADED. MEPHILES THE DARK'S NIGHTMAREN BROTHER NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK! THE EMBODIMENT OF PURE EVIL AND DEMONITY! SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE

DARK AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE BEGINS. I AM THE ULTIMATE HERO. THE SAVIOR OF WORLDS AND THE GOD OF ELEMENTS. INVINCIBLEGIGA-XISBASS. WITH THE

POWER OF THE ALMIGHTY GOD **HOSANNA** THE ALMIGHTY **GOD!** NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK POWER THAT GOD HOLDS! THE POWER OF THE INNOCENCE! YOU SHALL

FALL BY THE BIBLICAL POWER OF GOD! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE BATTLE CUTSCENE ENDS. ********ROCK THEME STARTS* IT JUST OCCURED TO ME THAT I'VE BEEN **

**THROUGH THIS PLACE AGAIN AND AGAIN AND IN THE SAME SPOT EVERYTIME I REPEATEDLY DIED. I NEVER WILL GIVE UP AS I ATTEMPT TO CROSS THE **

**DISAPPEARING TILES ON THE WALLS BUT AGAIN I'M FALLING OFF OF THEM. IF I ONLY HAD THE ITEM-2 IT WOULD MAKE IT SO MUCH EASIER TO BEAT **

**THIS LEVEL.*** *GIGA-XISBASS JUMPS FROM SPACE TO SPACE DODGING NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK'S ATTACKS* THAT THE BEST YOU GOT NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK?

SAID GIGA-XISBASS. IF SO HAVE AT CHA! IMPACTCANNON BATTLECARD PREDATION! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS A CANNON APPEARS WHERE GIGA-XIS HEAD IS AND FIRES

AT NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! GAHHHH! SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. THAT ISN'T EVEN CLOSE TO WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! NIGHTMARE

CHAOSLANCE! *NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK FIRES A DARKER VERSION OF THE CHAOSLANCE AT GIGA-XISBASS* WHAT GAHHHHH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE'S HIT BY

THE ATTACK. GRR. NIGHTMAREILES YOUR GOING DOWN! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA! WHAT'S WRONG CAN'T TAKE THE HEAT! THEN GET OUT OF THE

NIGHTMARE! NIGHTMARE BLAZER! SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. ***BUT EVERYTIME SOMEHOW EVERYTIME SOMEHOW EVERYTIME I LOSE. I CAN'T DEFEAT **

**AIRMAN NO MATTER HOW I TRY TO DODGE ALL HIS TORNADOS HE JUST KILLS ME AGAIN. AND EVEN THOUGH I CAN GET BEHIND HIM I TRY TO FIGHT **

**BUT I GET BLOWN AWAY IN THE END. I SHOOT AS FAST AS I CAN BUT WHEN I HAD TO GO AGAINST HIS TORNADO I WAS HELPLESS AGAIN.* **SHIN DIOGA

SHIELDAJA! *A GIANT SHIELD APPEARS PROTECTING GIGA-XISBASS FROM THE ATTACK* GILGAMESH CANNON! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE SUMMONS A GIANT CANNON

AND FIRES AT NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. EAT CANNON PUNK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID

NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. YOU WILL PAY-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! PAY FOR THA- BOOOOOOOOOOM! PAY FOR THAT….BOOOOOOOOOM! WILL YOU STOP THAT! SAID

NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK ANNOYED. NOPE. SAID GIGA-XISBASS. …..THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING. SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. ***I'LL TRY AGAIN BUT OF **

**COURSE THIS IS MY PLAN I'LL KEEP A E-TANK IN RESERVE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN. *ROCK SOLO* IT JUST OCCURED TO ME THAT MY LIFE BAR'S ALMOST **

**EMPTY AGAIN I MUST USE MY E-TANK NOW OR I'LL NEVER SURVIVE. I NEVER WILL GIVE UP BUT IT SO DIFFICULT TO KNOW THAT I SEE THAT I'M **

**PLAYING WITH MY FINAL LIFE.* **DIE! EM WAVECHANGE NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK ON THE AIR! FLASH! NIGHTMARESYNICATE. SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK. !

TIME TO BE DESTROYED! NIGHTMARE LASER! SAID NIGHTMARESYNICATE. **IF I ONLY HAD THE LEAF SHIELD I'D BE FINE IT WOULD MAKE IT SO MUCH TO FIGHT **

**WITH AIRMAN BUT EVERYTIME SOMEHOW EVERYTIME SOMEHOW EVERYTIME I LOSE. I CAN'T DEFEAT WOODMAN NO MATTER HOW I TRY TO DODGE HIS **

**SWIRLING LEAVES HE ALWAYS KILLS ME AGAIN. AND EVEN THOUGH I CAN GET BEHIND HIM I TRY TO STAY AWAY BUT HE KEEPS CLOSING IN.***

GAHHHHHHH! TIME TO EVEN THE ODDS! GUYS! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. RIGHT! INNOCENCE INVOCATE! SAID EVERYONE. CLAW SLASHER! SAID ALLEN. VAMPIRE PARADE!

SAID ALIESTER. CRECENT METEOR! SAID ROAD. AKUMA SLASH! SAID AKUMA. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU ANNOYING BUGGERS! NIGHTMARE DEATH LASER! SAID

NIGHTMARESYNICATE AS HE CHARGES ENERGY AND FIRES A SUPERLASER AT EVERYONE. GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SAID EVERYONE. TIME TO END THIS.

SAID NIGHTMARESYNICATE. GOODBYE…AND GOOD RIDDENS. NIGHTMARE BLAST. SAID NIGHTMARESYNICATE AS HE CHARGES ENERGY. GILGAMESH GIGATON! SAID

GIGA-XISBASS NOW LEARNING THE GIGATON TECHIQUE. HYAH! SAID GIGA-XISBASS TERRAPUNCHING NIGHTMARESYNICATE EXTREMELY HARD SENDING HIM BACK A

DISTANCE. NOW CURAJA! SAID GIGA-XISBASS HEALING EVERYONE'S WOUNDS. ***I SHOOT AS FAST AS I CAN BUT WHEN I HAD TO GO AGAINST HIS WOODMAN'S **

**ARTILLERY IT HAPPENS AGAIN. I'LL TRY AGAIN BUT OF COURSE THIS IS MY PLAN I'LL KEEP A E-TANK IN RESERVE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN. *ROCK SOLO* **

**IF I ONLY HAD THE ITEM-2 IT WOULD MAKE IT SO MUCH EASIER TO BEAT THIS LEVEL. BUT EVERYTIME SOMEHOW EVERYTIME SOMEHOW EVERYTIME I **

LOSE**. I CAN'T DEFEAT AIRMAN NO MATTER HOW I TRY TO DODGE ALL HIS TORNADOS HE JUST KILLS ME AGAIN.** ***** GAHHH! SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK

CHANGING BACK. NEW POWER! IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU GAINING SUCH POWER? I WON'T LOSE TO YOU. SAID NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK AS HE PULLS HIS

PERSONA OUT AND SLIDES IT ON HIS FACE. ULTIMATE ANIMAL SPIRIT FUSION! HYDRA FUSION! NIGHTMAREILES HYDRADOOM! ***AND EVEN THOUGH I CAN GET **

**BEHIND HIM I TRY TO FIGHT BUT I GET BLOWN AWAY IN THE END. I SHOOT AS FAST AS I CAN BUT WHEN I HAD TO GO AGAINST HIS TORNADO I WAS **

**HELPLESS AGAIN.*** TIME TO END THIS! SAID NIGHTMAREILES HYDRADOOM. ! WE WON'T LOSE! I SUMMON THE POWER OF THE 7 IDEYA! IDEYAKING! FLASH! HYAH!

SAID GIGA-XISBASS IN IDEYAKING FORM. INNOCENT INVOCATE! SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE COMBINES HIS GODSWORDS THE CLOUDSWORDS WITH THE POWER OF

IDEYA. TIME FINISH YOU OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL NIGHTMAREILES THE DARK! HYAH! TWINIDEYA GOD HOLYLIGHT SLASHER! SAID GIGA-XISBASS CHARGING UP HIS

ENERGY TO THE MAX BEFORE UNLEASING A EXTREMELY POWERFUL SLASH ATTACK ON NIGHTMAREILES HYDRADOOM WORTHY OF A POWER RANGERS MEGAZORD

FINISHER. WHAT NO NOT NOW NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE GIGA-XISBASS YOU'LL SEE!

GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *NIGHTMAREILES HYDRADOOM FALLS TO THE FLOOR AND EXPLODES ALL POWER RANGERS LIKE* **! *I'LL TRY AGAIN BUT OF COURSE **

**THIS IS MY PLAN I'LL KEEP A E-TANK IN RESERVE FOR AS LONG AS I CAN. I CAN'T DEFEAT AIRMAN. *ROCK SOLO*** *******AIRMAN GA TAOSENAI/I CAN'T **

**DEFEAT AIRMAN** **ENDS*** THAT'S HOW YOU FIGHT THE GOOD FIGHT NIGHTMAREIILES THE DARK. SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS THE SONG ENDS AND HE AND TEAM REACH

THE END OF THE PORTAL. FINALLY WE'RE BACK! SAID GIGA-XISBASS. ….AS WAS THAT. SAID THE EXORCISTS. SO ALL AGREED THEN GUYS? SAID GIGA-XISBASS TO THE

EXORCISTS. ? WONDERED THE EXORCISTS. YOU GUYS LEAVE ROAD ALONE AND STOP TRYING TO KILL HER. SAID GIGA-XISBASS GIVING THE EXORCISTS A

DEATHGLARE. *THE EXORCISTS SWEATDROP AT THE DEATHGLARE* WELL? SAID GIGA-XISBASS. WE AGREE! ROAD SHOULD LIVE! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT WE WERE

THINKING! PLEASE FORGIVE US AND HAVE MERCY! SAID THE EXORCISTS. WELL THAT WORKS OUT WELL SAID GIGA-XISBASS. ANYWAY I'M DONE HERE. AKUMA LETS

GO. SAID GIGA-XISBASS AS HE RETURNS TO HIS DIMENSION MAINLY TO THE TOWN OF MEGAVILLE WHERE HIS FRIENDS THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND GRIM JR AND MINI

MANDY AWAIT.

END OF CHAPTER

**THE END**

LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE. R & R PLEASE. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


End file.
